Devices that control the climate in an enclosed or open space are an important and necessary part of modern society. In the home and in commercial settings various appliances are used that serve to make an environment more pleasant or comfortable. Traditional appliances that provide climate control include air conditioners, heaters, humidifiers, and similar devices.
In certain environments, a climate control device may be provided that allows visitors to an area to access the climate control device and to vary the climate in the area.